Martyr Logarius
Summary Martyr Logarius was once the head of the Executioners, a fanatical partition of the Healing Church, dedicated to the complete and utter destruction of the Cainhurst family for their use of blood that in their eyes was unholy and tainted. At some point, he discovered a "vile secret" within the castle, and took it upon himself to guard it from any who may try to uncover it. He donned the Crown of Illusions and sat himself upon his seat, to guard the place for eternity. According to Alfred, Master Logarius led the Executioners in a charge against the Vilebloods at Castle Cainhurst. Alfred implies that Logarius stayed behind while the rest of the Executioners escaped. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Martyr Logarius Origin: Bloodborne Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Hunter, Leader of the Executioners Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled scythe wielder and swordsman, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Magic, Summoning, Can see through illusions (Via the Crown of Illusions), Slight Resistance to fire, magic, and electricity Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+ (Considerably superior to Alfred, who can fight beasts on the level of Vicar Amelia) Speed: At least Transonic (Can easily dodge point-blank flintlock and cannon fire and the sonic screeches of the Lost Children of Antiquity), possibly High Hypersonic+ (Potentially capable of dodging low-level arcane projectiles such as the meteors of the Blacksky Eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Superior to Giant Lost Children who can casually lift giant boulders, should be superior to Alfred) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class+ Durability: At least Large Building level+ (Can tank hits from Kirkhammer users easily) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with scythe and sword, Dozens of meters with arcane attacks Standard Equipment: Scythe, Magic Sword, Executioner's Gloves, Crown of Illusions Intelligence: High (Skilled combatant and a highly respected leader, Caused the near downfall of the Cainhurst Vilebloods when he was the leader of the Executioners) Weaknesses: Sword Rain can be canceled by destroying the original sword Notable Attacks/Techniques: Row of Skulls: Logarius will swing his scythe and create a line of explosive skulls that trace his target. The skulls will cluster together as they travel out from Logarius. Skull Blast: Logarius quickly casts an exploding skull directly in front of himself. Delayed Skull Blast: Logarius creates a small stationary skull and immediately quicksteps backwards, then detonates the skull. Skull Sphere: Logarius will raise his staff in the air and summon a circular swirling mass of skulls to follow his target. Exploding Skull Sphere: Similar to Skull Sphere, but used at longer range and explodes in a larger spherical blast on contact. Enrage: At about 3/5 health Logarius will stick his scythe in the ground with red haze surrounding him. After he completes his ritual he will gain a massive boost in speed, damage, and make him immune to being stunned or staggered. Spinning Scythe Slash: Logarius will backstep into the air and hover for a few seconds before swiftly flying across the map while spinning. Jumping Slam: Logarius levitates straight up in the air before slamming his scythe straight down on top of his target, dealing massive damage. Scythe Slash: Logarius will swing his scythe 3 times, two being side swings and the last an overhead smash. Sword Slash: Logarius will swing his sword twice rapidly at which the end of the combo will have the air he had sliced explode. Sword Rain: Logarius drives a sword into the ground, creating a vortex of swords which will spin around and constantly rain down on the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Bloodborne Category:FromSoftware Category:Game Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Scythe Users Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 8